The Kill
by Steel Rain
Summary: Billy is out in the wilderness, alone. Doing his best to live a new life, but he keeps thinking about that girl he cares for so much... Rebecca. Billy X Rebecca Songfic


**My first songfic, I hope you enjoy it. Here's a URL to the song incase you haven't heard it before or you just want to listen to it while you read: **

**youtube . com/watch?v=2arAaQRW6hc (the document manager wouldn't save the thing all together so I had to space it between youtube and com. After you copy and paste it, just put it back together, ok? :)**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Kill<strong>_

_**30 Seconds To Mars**_

Billy walked down the long, abandoned road in the rural countryside.

The cloudy gray sky covered the whole area like a blanket as the roar of thunder echoed in the distance.

A storm was coming, but Billy paid no attention to this at all

And just kept walking down the road,

Alone.

_What if I wanted to break? Laugh it all off in your face. What would you do?_

A strong gust of wind hit Billy hard,

Blowing his hair back,

Causing his clothes to goes wild,

But this had no effect on him and he just kept on walking.

_What if I fell to the floor? Couldn't take all this anymore. What would you do, do, do?_

Billy began to think of _her, _of that STARS rookie.

A little girl trying to act all tough.

Her mind so pure, so innocent.

Rebecca...

_Come break me down. Bury me, bury me I am finished with you._

He thought of his time in the Marine Corps.

Valiantly serving his country, defending freedom.

But now all of that was long gone.

He was just a dead man now.

_What if I wanted to fight? Beg for the rest of my life. What would you do?_

To the Marines... he was a killer.

To the American public... he was a monster.

To anyone who read his file... he was dead.

But to _her_... he was... a person.

_You say you wanted more. What are you waiting for? I'm not running from you._

He had his chance, his chance at being with her.

It wasn't long after they'd gone their seperate ways.

He was watching her, he wanted to say something... but he couldn't.

He couldn't do anything.

_Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you._

He's a fugitive, sentenaced to death.

Doesn't matter what he does, he'll always be dead.

He couldn't go to her, he couldn't be with her.

He would only hurt her, he had to stay away.

_ Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you._

He tried to move on, he tried so hard.

To live a different life, to be a different person.

But in the end, he couldn't.

He couldn't leave her.

_I tried to be someone else. But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside._

A monster.

A killer.

A man with nothing.

A dead man walking...

_Finally found myself. Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am._

It was too late, he was too late.

No one expected it would happen.

But he should've known, he should've done something.

He wished he did, but he didn't.

_Come break me down. Bury me, bury me. I am finished with you, you, you. _

There was nothing he could do, nothing at all.

The virus had spread to Raccoon City.

By the time he had heard the news, it was already too late.

The city was gone.

Rebecca was gone.

_Look in my eyes. You're killing me, killing me. All I wanted was you._

Billy stood in the cemetery,

The rain coming down hard,

Thunder roaring loudly as a strong wind struck him hard.

Billy fell on his knees into the muddy dirt,

And lifted his head up

And looked at the tombstone that lay in front of him that read...

_Rebecca Chambers_

_1980 - 1998_

* * *

><p><strong>Sad, right? Incase you're not really sure what happened, let me explain...<strong>

**According to this Songfic of mine: After Resident Evil 0, Billy went to Raccoon City to see Rebecca. He saw her in the STARS Office and wanted to go say something, but he couldn't because he knew he'd only hurt her. He's a fugitive and Rebecca reported him dead so if word gets out that he's alive, Rebecca will be as good as dead so Billy forced himself to leave, but then (as we all know) the T-Virus spread to Raccoon City and Rebecca was killed. There wasn't anything Billy could do so now he walks alone, haunted because he knows that if he had gotten her out of Raccoon City, she'd still be alive, but because he didn't, she's dead and there's nothing he can do about it. This Songfic is about Billy's struggle to live.**

**Review if you want to.**


End file.
